The Universal Martial Arts Tournaments
by Dyth
Summary: During the ten years while Goku is gone to train Uub. Vegeta and Gohan participate in the universal martial arts tournament, standing for the newly revived Vegeta-sei. But what happens when Videl and Hercule, standing for earth, is there? Slightly AU, sin
1. The strange visitor

Summary: During the ten years while Goku is gone to train Uub. Vegeta and Gohan participate in the universal martial arts tournament, standing for the newly revived Vegeta-sei. But what happens when Videl and Hercule, standing for earth, is there? Slightly AU, since Vegeta-sei exists in my story and Gohan is a bit different.

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe. Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Dragon Ball Z, which I do not by the way, would I be here, writing non-profitable fan fiction? NO!!!!!

Genre: Action/adventure/general  
  
**Chapter 1—the visitor**  
  
GET UP!!!! BAAM!!! Gohan felt someone hit him on the head with an amazingly hard frying pan. Waking from a dream about him and a house made of pizza, Gohan looked into the obsidian eyes of none other than his dear old, but still beautiful, mother.  
"But mommmmmmm! Isn't this Saturday?"  
"Yes, but Bulma just called and said that there is something important happening at Capsule Corps, and we would need to get there right away. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast, I'm going to go wake up Goten."  
Groaning, Gohan Son pulled himself from the warm bed and onto his chilly, non-carpeted floor. Grabbing whatever that is in his closet at the time, which happened to be a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of gray pants, he went to the kitchen to devour the source of the delicious aroma that's coming into his room.  
After consuming 20 plates of bacon & eggs, 30 bowls of porridge, and 10 cups of orange juice, Gohan burped. That was a light breakfast, but I should take too much time since we need to get to Bulma's ASAP, or mom would go wacko. Speaking of which, a very annoyed looking Chi-chi came out of the hallway, dragging a very sleepy looking Goten who perked up immediately at the scent of heavenly food.  
When Chi-chi finally finished the humongous pile of dishes, that both of her demi-Saiyan sons left, they were ready to go. Since it was already quite late, Gohan decided to use the Instant Transmission technique that he learned from his father, right before he died at the hands of Cell.  
His black onyx orbs were clouded by a wave of sadness, followed by anger. Why, you may ask? It's quite simple, really. Gohan's father never truly cared about his family. He might be the greatest warrior in the universe, but he still was only a father, not a dad. A father is one who is related to him by blood and nothing more. But dad is one who truly adapts into his role as a father, who actually acts as a dad. Goku decided not to be wished back, and stayed without a personal word to his 11-year-old son. Sure, the main reason was that he didn't want to bring harm to earth. But they always defended earth against the evils! Didn't Goku care about his family, though? And he said it was fun, which is actually the reason why he wanted to stay, Gohan can see it in his eyes. When they finally had a chance to settle down, though, he came and left without a personal goodbye to his family. Off to train some kid, who is supposedly the reincarnate of Buu.  
Enough about his miserable excuse of a father, Gohan snapped back to find Chi-chi and Goten touching him, waiting for him to transmit them.  
They popped into the Capsule Corporation's gigantic living room. Where Bulma and Vegeta are, surprisingly, together and talking to someone who oddly resembles a Saiyan. But they are all dead, aren't they? So how...  
Gohan's train of thoughts was, however, stopped by a loud shout from a lavender-haired eight-year old demi-Saiyan. "GOTEN!!" "TRUNKS!!"  
The seven-year old Goku clone shouted equally as loud, and rushed forward to meet his best friend. "SILENCE!!"  
The proud Saiyan prince shouted. "Can't you brats shut up for once, we were discussing a very important matter!!"  
The Demonic Duo immediately shut up; after all, they did not want to spend a whole day in the Gravity Room for Vegeta to beat them up. Gohan noticed the Saiyan-like guy looking at him, as if examining. "Now, Gohan, we need to tell you something very important."  
The aqua-haired old, but like Chi-chi, beauty mentioned for him to come over there, so Gohan obeyed as Bulma tend to be, again like Chi-chi, very scary when she is angry. "This Raku, he is from the new Vegeta-Sei." "WHAT!!"  
  
**End of Chapter 1  
**  
So, was that good, bad, or so horribly terrible that your poor eyes burned, stomach churned just at the thought of it? Tell me in your reviews! This is my first fic, and constructive criticism will be absolutely welcome.


	2. To prepare

Summary: During the ten years while Goku is gone to train Uub. Vegeta and Gohan participate in the universal martial arts tournament, standing for the newly revived Vegeta-sei. But what happens when Videl and Hercule, standing for earth, is there? Slightly AU, since Vegeta-sei exists in my story and Gohan is a bit different. Rating: PG-13, just to be safe. Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Dragon Ball Z, which I do not by the way, would I be here, writing non-profitable fan fiction? NO!!!!! Genre: Action/adventure/general  
  
Chapter 2—To prepare  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE FROM VEGETA-SEI!!!" "It means that I am from Vegeta-sei." The saiya-jin with shoulder-length, black, spiky hair said, amusedly. Gohan shouted, nearly as loud as his mother, Chi-chi the eardrum breaker. Ok, Gohan, take a deep breath. "But isn't it supposed to be destroyed!?" "Yes, but I wished them back." Came the gruff voice of the Saiya-jin prince. "But WHY!! And how come I wasn't informed of any of this?" "Because I can't stand this puny, stupid mud-ball of a planet any longer, especially with that idiot, coward, fraud, (and so, after half a hour), imbecile on TV every single day! I shall go back to Vegeta-sei and become the king, and you shall lead the Elites. You weren't informed because you might try to stop me, not that your puny power can affect me, I just don't feel like knocking you out." "ARE YOU KIDDING? Why would I want to stop you from making the wish, I can't wait to get off this mud-ball and to where we rightfully belong! (AN: see, told you he had changed) And I can't wait to escape that damn nosy daughter of the fraud; I swear she's worse than my mother! OH, and I can't wait to lead the elite soldiers, and make everyone of them at least Super Saiyans. We shall rule the universe MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (AN: OK, maybe that was a bit too far, just ignore the last bit)  
  
Sweat drops on everyone's head.  
  
Gohan, seeing everybody looking at him, quickly cleared his throat and said: "So Vegeta, when are we leaving?"  
  
After arranging his face back to its usual Vegeta's Scowl(, Vegeta answered. "I'm glad that you are so enthusiastic about training a bunch of weaklings. We shall leave tomorrow. I want to leave immediately, but that onna said she needed time to pack all her clothes. "Ok Vegeta, I'll come back tomorrow morning. And may I bring Goten and my mother? I am sure they will be lonely without you guys here and me gone as well." Vegeta sighed, "fine brat." Goten nodded, and went to find the Demonic Duo, AKA Terrible Two, also Twin Terrors, you get the point. After he found Trunks and Goten in the kitchen, emptying it of all contents, he grabbed Goten and went off to find his mother gossiping with Bulma about the trip in the living room. Back at home. Chi-chi is calling Orange Star High School to remove Gohan from school. Gohan is celebrating his separation from the HFIL on earth—school, where the boys thought he was a nerd and taunted him (or at least tried, after he sent the football captain to the hospital with a pinky, they pretty much stopped bothering him), and the girls annoyed him to HFIL because of their constant giggling whenever he walked by. Speaking of school, Gohan remembered a certain nosy, snobby, and Chi-chi clone—Videl Satan. She would have been beautiful had she stopped acting like she was superior to everyone else just for being daughter of the greatest fraud in the history of the universe. Gohan always hated her for that. Personally, he thought one whose mother is stupid enough to mate with Hercule would probably have passed those genes to her daughter. Oh well, at least she is nothing like Hercule, and Videl's mom could have been raped. Wouldn't put it past him. Hercule Satan is number two on Gohan's most hated list, number one being his so called father. Goku, the good-for-nothing and stupid, naïveté who left his family in their time of need, and for what? A stupid tournament and food, his father's list of importance will be: 1. Food 2. Fighting 3. Earth 4. Family.  
Gohan paused to pick up a piece of paper on the floor, it's last week's grocery list. He had no idea how it got in his room, and on the floor nonetheless, but suspected that it must have something to do with the Terrible Two. I can't wait for tomorrow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- I would have updated it sooner, but ff.net had a small problem, again. As always, read and review! 


End file.
